


Do you promise? (I promise.)

by RaeDMagdon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Flashbacks, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not quite Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Scratching, She-Ra has a dick but Adora doesn't, Sweet, Unresolved Feelings, Vanilla, but close, episode 11 AU, for all my gnc readers out there, g!p She-Ra, genderfluid Adora, hair & fur pulling i guess?, magikats are what they are lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: While trying to escape the Crystal Castle, Catra and Adora are forced to confront intimate memories from before their falling out. As past feelings carry over into the present, Catra must rely on Adora for "help", however much it galls her.





	Do you promise? (I promise.)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite omegaverse, but in this AU, Magikats DO go into heat and need to have lots and lots of sex. ;D Adora and Catra were lovers before their falling out, but have become estranged like in the show.

“Are you okay, Catra?”

Catra straightens from her hunched position, removing her hands from her knees. Her palms and the bottoms of her feet are damp with sweat, and she can’t stop shaking. This is the third memory… hologram…  _ whatever _ the Crystal Castle has thrown at her, and each one is more disorienting than the last.

Memories gather in her chest, forming a painful ball.

_ … running, laughing, holding Adora’s hand... _

_ … Adora beating me out every time… losing… crying... _

_ … Shadow Weaver’s face... grey and red…furious... _

“Catra?”

“I’m fine,” she mutters, avoiding Adora’s eyes. She can’t let Adora see how shaken she is. How weak she feels. Her legs threaten to buckle, and her heart throbs loudly in her ears.

“Are you sure?” Adora reaches out, brushing her shoulder with a gentle hand. 

Catra jerks away, glaring. “Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry,” Adora says. Although Catra doesn’t look directly, she glimpses Adora’s crestfallen face from the corner of her eye. “You looked dizzy. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hmph.” Catra blows an annoyed puff of air up into her mussed mane. “Tell that to your giant robo-spiders.”

“For the last time, they’re not my spiders. They think I’m an intruder, too.”

“Right. Because you’re protecting me.” Catra turns away, taking a few steps down the empty hall. “Typical. Why not blame me? Everyone else does.”

“Catra…”

Catra stops. Sighs. Maybe revisiting old memories has softened her, or maybe she’s just tired, but she doesn’t have the energy for this fight right now. As much as she’d love to find her own way out, the castle doesn’t respond to her. Like it or not, she and Adora are stuck together.

_ And I definitely don’t like it. _

“Whatever. Let’s just keep going. I’m not gonna stand around until more of those things show up.” She continues down the hall without looking back.

Adora takes a few brisk steps. “I meant what I said before. I never wanted for you to feel like second best, or like no one cared about your feelings. I did. I do.”

“I didn’t feel like that,” Catra snaps, a little too harshly.  _ At least, I didn’t feel like no one cared until you left. _

“Didn’t?”

Catra doesn’t answer. She stomps ahead, keeping a step in front of Adora so their shoulders won’t brush.

Adora doesn’t give up. She quickens her pace, bringing them even again. “Can’t you just talk to me? You know, like we used to.”

_Like we used to._ _Nothing will ever be like that again._ We’ll _never be like that again._ The thought should make Catra angry, but a wave of sadness smothers that emotion before it can feed. Instead, she feels sad. Lonely. Her throat tightens. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes, there is,” Adora insists. She takes Catra’s wrist, holding her back.

Reluctantly, Catra raises her eyes. Something inside stops her from saying ‘Let go,’ but she holds Adora’s gaze out of sheer stubbornness, refusing to shed any tears.

Adora isn’t deterred. “You asked me if the Fright Zone was all bad. I told you no. But all the good memories I have? You’re in them. You’re the reason they’re good.”

Catra swallows hard. She doesn’t know what to say. It’s too little too late, but part of her desperately needs to hear those words, even though she hates herself for it. For a brief moment, her grief fades, only to come back twice as strong.

“Not good enough, I guess.”

Catra tries to pull her hand away, but Adora holds it tighter. She takes Catra’s other hand too, squeezing both of them in a shaking grip. “That’s not true…”

***

_ “That’s not true,” Adora says, stroking a stray spike of hair away from Catra’s face. “You aren’t weird.” _

_ Catra forces a carefree smirk. “Uh, I don’t think you’re qualified to say who’s weird and who isn’t, weirdo.” The stupid joke, meant to ease the tension, falls flat. Her stomach churns, and it’s a struggle to control her breathing. It wants to speed up, especially when the cramps hit. _

_ Adora runs a thumb along Catra’s hand, idly pushing the claws at her fingertips in and out. It’s an innocent gesture, not uncommon between them, but this time, having Adora touch her makes Catra’s skin prickle. Her spine fur stands on end, and she suppresses a shudder. _

_ “So, uh. How often does it happen?” Adora asks. “Did Shadow Weaver tell you?” _

_ Catra pulls a face. “You’re kidding, right? Shadow Weaver would kill me for bringing something like that up. I had to ask one of the older magicat cadets. She told me every six months, give or take. Talk about embarrassing.” _

_ “It’s not embarrassing,” Adora insists. “I just wish I could help.” _

_ As Adora’s words sink in, Catra lifts her head. Their eyes lock, and a silent, fragile moment passes between them before they both gasp and look away again. Not before Catra notices how very, very blue Adora’s eyes are, though. _

_ Adora blushes fiercely. “Wait, no, I mean — er, can I do something to make you more comfortable? Heating pad? More blankets? Um, give you my extra shower time?” _

_ Catra rubs her thighs together, squirming on the edge of their bed. The persistent ache in her abdomen is already getting worse. A shower sounds good. A warm, private shower where she won’t be disturbed. “Yeah.” Gently, she disentangles their hands, but not before offering Adora’s a brief squeeze. “Thanks, Adora…” _

_ The world goes fuzzy, and suddenly, Catra’s standing in a locker room shower stall. She rolls her head in a leisurely circle, working the stiffness out of her shoulders. She isn’t a big fan of water, and usually keeps her showers as short and efficient as possible, but it feels surprisingly good on her aching muscles. She finally understands why the other cadets groan about not being allotted enough time. _

_ But this shower isn’t exactly relaxing. The ache deep in her belly is still there. No matter how hot the water gets, she can’t stop shivering. If anything, it’s getting worse… and there’s only one solution. She leans against the dripping tile wall and closes her eyes, sliding a hand down her belly. _

***

Adora’s eyes snap open. She’s in the Crystal Castle, one hand braced against the smooth red wall. The other rests on the curve of Catra’s hip — Catra, who leans back into the wall with her eyes closed.

“What!?” Before Adora can react to their unexpected position, Catra rips her hand away, darting out from between her and the wall. “Stop watching! That’s private.”

Adora steps back. The projected memories have glitches sometimes, but they’re surprisingly realistic. Not only can she see them, she can hear, taste, and smell them too. The scent of water and the warmth of the steam caressing her face linger.

A twinge between her legs pulls Adora back to the present. She tugs nervously at the edges of her coat, even though they don’t quite cover the front of her pants. It’s lucky she’s in her original body, or Catra’s memory would have given her a noticeable problem. She’s learned to enjoy some of the differences between her body and She-Ra’s, but that particular change can be… inconvenient.

Any desire she feels vanishes as Catra glares at her. It’s like a bucket of ice water to the face. “That memory was from you,” she protests, almost too eager to defend herself. “I wasn’t there. I didn’t—”

“Just… just leave me alone, okay?” Catra glares at the ceiling, shouting as if the castle itself can hear. “I don’t want these memories! Make it stop, or I’ll...” She balls her hands into fists, kicking the ground in frustration.

Adora chews her lip. This is worse than fighting robo-spiders. Every time she takes one step forward with Catra, something pushes her two steps back. “I don’t have any control over this,” she says to the back of Catra’s head. “Let’s keep going. Once we get out of here, we won’t have to deal with it anymore.”

Catra takes a loud breath and turns, looking slightly calmer. Apparently, her desire to escape is greater than her desire to throw a tantrum. “Right. Okay.” But Adora doesn’t miss the fear in her dilated, different-colored eyes.

They continue down the hall and around a corner, only to run into a dead end. Catra huffs, while Adora examines the wall. There doesn’t appear to be a door, but she’s been wrong before. The Crystal Castle is deceptive (and she can’t help but wonder what sadistic architect designed it). She presses her palm to the wall and says, “Eternia.”

After a beat, a pink triangle appears, opening outward from the center to form an entrance. The room beyond has a curious blue glow, and Adora cautiously peeks her head inside. Blue is an understatement. The entire place is blue instead of pink. Blue walls. Blue floor. Reflections of blue from every angle. Adora glimpses her own refracted face in a prism-like crystal column, shown in multiple distorted angles. She looks as nervous and uncertain as Catra did a minute ago.

“Great,” Catra drawls, stalking in behind her. “Guess it’s better than the Infinite Darkness Room.”

Adora forces a small chuckle. She peers ahead, but the room doesn’t have any other exits. At least, not any obvious ones. She follows the wall, checking to make sure.

“Did you mean what you said?” Catra asks.

“What?” Adora turns, surprised to see Catra standing only a few feet away.

Catra’s ears perk with what Adora can’t help but interpret as hope. “That I’m what made your memories of the Fright Zone good?”

Adora abandons her search, closing the distance between them. “Of course.” On impulse, she rests a hand on Catra’s shoulder, ignoring the slight jolt she feels upon making contact. They’ve touched more in the past hour than they have in weeks, and some deep-rooted part of her is starved for it. A part of her that remembers how it used to be. “Those memories are the most precious — whoa!”

The floor beneath her vanishes. Suddenly, she’s falling. Falling down a hole ringed by a streaky rainbow of colors. Wind whips around her, and her first instinct is to grab for Catra. A clawed hand grips her sleeve, scratching her skin, but Adora doesn’t care. She pulls Catra close with one arm, fumbling for her sword with the other.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

She transforms just in time. White light floods the chasm, and suddenly, she’s She-Ra. Her sword glows, broadening into a shield, and she tucks it beneath them to try and buffer their landing.

There’s no need. The surface they land on is padded. She and Catra have fallen onto a narrow bunk, topped with rumpled blue sheets. Catra cracks open one eye, and upon realizing they aren’t going to die, she opens the other as well. “Adora? What are…”

***

_ “What are we doing?” Catra mumbles into Adora’s mouth, drinking deep kisses from her lips. _

_ Honestly, Adora has no idea. She’d stumbled into the bunk for a fresh shirt after a hard workout, expecting to find it empty at midday. Instead, she found Catra arching on their cot, head thrown back in ecstasy, one hand between her legs. At first, Adora just stared, knowing she should leave, but unable to look away. Then… _

_ The details of how she and Catra ended up on the cot together are unclear. Adora thinks Catra called her name. Maybe crooked a claw. All she can remember is the look of absolute desperation in Catra’s pleading blue-yellow eyes, because it’s still there whenever they break apart to breathe. _

_ “Catra…” _

_ Adora tries to regain control. The heat of Catra’s breath brushing her cheek and the desperate hand on her bicep are incredibly distracting, but this is too sudden. There’s always been an unspoken… thing… between them, but they’ve never talked about it directly. _

_ “Shut up,” Catra says, as if reading her mind. “Keep kissing me.” She waits a beat, although the struggle is plain on her face, and Adora can tell Catra is giving her one last chance to bolt. To say no. _

_ Adora doesn’t bolt. She kisses Catra again, because she can’t help it. Catra’s mouth is warm and sweet, and her tongue has a ticklish, raspy texture. And the  _ sounds.  _ The sounds threaten to drive Adora insane. Catra keeps spilling muffled whimpers into her mouth, noises Adora didn’t know she was capable of making before this moment. _

_ Adora has never heard of a magicat’s heat affecting someone of another species, but Catra’s need is overwhelming. She doesn’t know where it’s coming from, but she feels it down to her core. Every time she breathes, her insides clench, and her clothes get stickier, thanks to a cold coat of sweat and… other things. _

_ “Are you sure?” Adora asks. She isn’t sure herself. Everything is happening so fast. Her mind whirls, and her body is in a state of pained confusion. She squirms, uncomfortably aware of her own wetness. Her underwear clings between her legs, and her nipples chafe against her undershirt. Confused as she is, she can’t deny that she wants this. Badly. _

_ Catra isn’t so hesitant. “Kiss me,” she growls, raking her claws through Adora’s hair and seizing her ponytail. Adora is more than happy to be dragged in. She doesn’t care how, exactly, this got started, as long as they finish it. _

_ Next thing Adora knows, Catra’s tugging at her jacket, and she’s trying to peel down Catra’s leggings. It’s a clumsy process, and she bumps her forehead against Catra’s once or twice. Undressing someone else is a lot harder than undressing herself, especially since she still can’t get enough of Catra’s mouth. Part of her genuinely thinks she’ll die if she pulls away again. _

_ “Adora…” _

***

Adora’s mouth tastes better than she remembers. Catra isn’t sure why, and she doesn’t care. She’s completely focused on the soft, plush texture of Adora’s lips, and the smooth heat of Adora’s tongue brushing her own. That single point of connection is enough to turn her entire body into a livewire.

“Catra?”

She groans in disappointment. Adora has withdrawn an inch — completely unacceptable. She chases Adora’s mouth, trying to close the distance.

“Catra, stop.”

Catra blinks. “What?”

She suddenly remembers where they are: the Crystal Castle, not their old bunk. She isn’t seventeen anymore, fumbling through a completely unplanned first time while overwhelmed with hormones. It’s two years later, and she and Adora aren’t lovers anymore. They aren’t even friends.

“Shit,” she hisses, stumbling back and wiping furiously at her eyes. She can’t look at Adora’s face. No…  _ She-Ra’s  _ face.  _ I wasn’t even kissing Adora. And I thought things couldn’t get worse. _

“Catra, I’m sorry.” Adora —  _ no, She-Ra _ — reaches out with a hesitant hand, but doesn’t make contact.

“Yeah, well…” Catra swallows around a painful lump in her throat. She absolutely hates being on the verge of tears in front of her mortal enemy, but for once, she can’t bury her feelings deep enough.  _ This stupid place knows where all my weak spots are. _

It’s not just her heart that’s weak, either. Even though the memory has ended, her body hasn’t gotten the message. She’s hot and cold at the same time, and she trembles with excess energy. A familiar ache grows in her abdomen, and her tail lashes in fear and irritation.  _ This feels like a heat, but it’s not time. I wouldn’t have left the Fright Zone… _

She narrows her eyes at She-Ra. “Did you do something to me? Is this more of your weird powers?”

She-Ra looks horrified. “No! I didn’t… do you mean you’re…” She pauses, taking a deep breath. “We need to get you out of here.”

Catra responds with a stiff nod. She still hopes she’s wrong about the crawling sensation under her skin. The itchiness. The wild temperature shifts and the unrelenting ache. But the wetness in her leggings says otherwise.

“Fine. Where are we?” She looks around, trying to answer that question for herself. They’re in another hallway, narrower this time. The ceiling tapers into a triangular point, and glowing red lines run along the walls.

“I’m not sure.” She-Ra’s brow furrows. “We can’t just wander around in here until we find an exit, though. It’s too dangerous…”

Catra doesn’t hear the rest of what She-Ra says. Her eyes  distract her, trailing up and down She-Ra’s body without permission. For once, Catra doesn’t mind the tacky skirt. It makes She-Ra’s hips look fuller. And those legs…

_ Stop it. Even if she is some other form of Adora, you can’t think of her that way. Of either of them that way.  _ But it’s hard for Catra not to think of Adora that way, especially with fragments of memory still playing in her mind’s eye. 

She can’t help but remember how the rest of their first time played out. How she’d kissed and licked every inch of Adora’s body without having a clue what she was doing, driven by a primal need she didn’t understand. How Adora had sensed she was scared beneath all the want, and held her hand through most of it, refusing to let go…

***

_ “Does it hurt?” _

_ Catra blinks, confused by the question. The fog in her head and the unrelenting heat in her body are so overwhelming that Adora’s words take a long time to register in her brain.  _

_ “Yes — no…” _

_ Adora’s brow knits with concern. Her fingers, which are barely moving, settle still. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “No,” Catra groans, frustrated at her inability to explain. The hunger has put her body in overload, and every inch of flesh feels oversensitive, while a yawning pit screams in her stomach. Every passing second brings a fresh wave of cramps, and widens the dark stain on the sheets beneath them. _

_ Adora’s fingers don’t hurt. They’re the only thing bringing her even a modicum of relief. They stretch and soothe in ways she can’t describe in words, and the reassuring fullness is all she has to cling to. She wants to rock and grind against them, but Adora isn’t  _ moving, _ and Catra’s shaking so badly she isn’t sure she can move herself. But she has to. If she doesn’t, she’ll go insane. _

_ “More,” she rasps, burying her face in Adora’s shoulder. Adora’s scent is stronger there, a little heavier with sweat. The smell makes Catra’s mouth water. She can still taste Adora’s flavor on her tongue. Her mouth and chin are slick with it. _

_ Summoning what little remaining coordination she has, she hooks her leg around Adora’s bare waist, digging an insistent heel into her backside. She’s never had anyone else’s fingers inside except her own, but Adora’s feel so good. Like they belong there. Catra never wants them to leave. _

_ “Adora...” _

_ *** _

“Adora,  _ more.” _

They’re sprawled on the floor, wrapped up in each other, but She-Ra doesn’t care. She growls, tugging Catra’s bottom lip between her teeth. It’s been so long since they’ve done this. Too long. Now, all she wants in Etheria is to make up for lost time. She pulls on Catra’s hips, grinding their pelvises together.

Catra yowls, digging a heel into She-Ra’s lower back, and then — “What the fuck?”

She-Ra blinks. Some of the haze clears, and she realizes the problem. The bulge at the front of her shorts has made an untimely arrival, and it’s rubbing right between Catra’s legs.

Her first instinct is to scramble off Catra’s prone form. She rolls away, sitting up on her knees. “Sorry,” she blurts out, cringing with shame. It’s not that she minds the changes her body goes through when she becomes She-Ra. It’s nice, actually, being tall with great hair and getting to see what it’s like to have a cock for a while. She’s always been fluid in her gender identity anyway, picking and choosing which parts she wants to express.

But this is different. It’s Catra. Catra has only had sex with her during heats, and not in this body.  _ And definitely not while we’re stuck in a dangerous magic castle. _

“Adora?”

She-Ra forces herself to meet Catra’s eyes, expecting anger and resentment, but to her surprise, she finds neither. Catra’s pupils are dilated with lust, and she runs her tongue over her lip — the same one She-Ra bit moments before.

“Do you have a dick now, or what?”

“Um…” She-Ra sighs. “Only when I’m She-Ra.”

Catra manages a brief, shaky smile. “That’s kinda cool.”

It’s not the reaction She-Ra was expecting at all. “What?”

Catra snorts, although She-Ra notes she’s still visibly trembling. “Hey, if I could grow a dick once in a while, I’d probably think it was cool. Variety and shit.”

She-Ra laughs, the first time she’s done so outside of a memory. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And, I mean…” Catra’s gaze darts between She-Ra’s legs. “There are advantages.”

She-Ra’s heart thumps into overdrive.  _ Advantages? Is she saying she wants to… _

“Uh, Catra?”

Catra pushes off the floor, but doesn’t sit up. She flips onto all fours, prowling toward She-Ra with her intent written clearly on her face. “These dumb fucking memories are messing with my cycle,” she says, her voice raspy and bordering on desperate. “So unless you say no right now, this is happening. I’m done fighting it.”

She-Ra’s jaw drops, but she doesn’t say no. She can’t, and she doesn’t want to. She knows she’ll probably regret this later, that it’ll hurt worse than anything, but she doesn’t care. The chance to be with Catra again, even under these circumstances, is impossible to resist.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Catra’s tail sticks straight up in the air, flicking from side to side. Then, she pounces.

Suddenly, She-Ra’s on her back, and Catra’s face hovers over hers. They kiss again, and this time, it’s a deliberate choice instead of a mistake. She-Ra lets a whimper escape as Catra’s tongue sweeps against hers, exciting and familiar. Every passing second shows her just how much she craves this.

***

_ Catra craves this like nothing else: Adora’s fingers plunging in and out, Adora’s tongue circling her clit, Adora’s other hand holding hers. Her inner walls clench, and she squeezes their laced fingers tighter, too. In the throes of her heat, the precious points of connection are the only things that ground her. _

_ “Mm…” Adora releases her clit with a soft pop, blowing a cool stream of air over it. “You taste good…” _

_ Catra rocks her hips, too needy for compliments. “More,” she demands, gripping the back of Adora’s head to show she means business. She pulls down, and Adora returns between her legs, sucking not only the sensitive bud of her clit, but the swollen tissue around as well. _

_ “Ahh, fuck!” _

_ The heat and pressure have Catra seeing stars. This is only the second time Adora has helped with her heat, but she’s gotten really good really fast. Her fingers curl, probing the perfect spot, scratching gently with blunted fingernails, and Catra’s head lolls back onto the pillow. She arches her spine, wailing in ecstasy. _

_ “Like that?” Adora asks, sounding unusually smug. _

_ Catra stares up at Adora’s blurry face, but the grin on it is clear enough. “Wha—?” _

_ “I talked to that magicat cadet. Apparently, magicat cocks have barbs?” _

_ She hooks her fingers again, digging in just a little, and Catra comes well before she’s ready. She can’t help it. The tiny bit of discomfort is completely eclipsed by pleasure. She screams, spilling her everything into Adora’s palm, and the flood increases as Adora resumes sucking her clit. _

_ *** _

Catra doesn’t consciously choose to crawl down She-Ra’s body. It’s primal instinct. Next thing she knows, her face is level with the considerable bulge in She-Ra’s shorts. Saliva rises in her mouth, and she swallows to keep from drooling.  _ I can’t even see her cock yet, and I already want it in my mouth… what the fuck is wrong with me? _

But peeling down She-Ra’s shorts doesn’t feel wrong. It feels right.  _ Very _ right. So right that Catra doesn’t even make a cutting comment about Adora’s alter-ego’s weird fashion choices. She’s entirely focused on the outline of Adora’s cock, straining beneath the fabric.

_ This isn’t Adora, though. It’s She-Ra. Your enemy. Do you really want to do this?  _ Catra isn’t sure about want, but she definitely  _ needs _ She-Ra’s cock. She groans as it springs past She-Ra’s lowered waistband, bobbing under its own weight.

“Whoa.”

Catra stares, jaw hanging loose. This time, she does drool. She-Ra’s cock is  _ massive. _ Not that she’s seen any in person, aside from the occasional inadvertent glance in the locker rooms. But this cock definitely isn’t like those. It’s almost as long as her forearm.

Thick, too. A few soft-looking veins stand out from the smooth shaft, and the flared head is a pretty shade of pink. Clear fluid drips from the slit, and Catra licks her lips. She’s absolutely dying for a taste, and she extends her tongue toward the shiny tip.

“Catra, are you sure you want to — ohhhh…” She-Ra’s objections trail off in a moan. She reaches out, holding her hand awkwardly above Catra’s head, but stops herself from gripping.

Normally, Catra wouldn’t want someone touching her like that. Messing with her fur. Taking control of her head. (A bit hypocritical, since she used to do that to Adora all the time.) But something deep inside her craves it, for reasons she can’t understand. She wants She-Ra to grab her fur. Pull it. Tug her closer to the magnificent cock hovering mere inches from her mouth.

Catra cranes her neck, butting her head against She-Ra’s trembling palm. Hesitantly, She-Ra takes hold. A rumbling purr starts in Catra’s throat, and despite her embarrassment, she can’t stifle it. Once She-Ra’s fingers are threaded in her mane, she leans forward, flicking her tongue over the dripping head.

Both of them moan in unison. She-Ra’s hips give the tiniest twitch, but Catra hardly notices. She’s too focused on the taste spreading across her tongue. It’s crisp, salty, and deliciously warm. She instantly wants more. She licks again, gathering up all the slickness before drawing the head past her lips.

The moment she starts sucking, She-Ra starts spilling. Just a little at first, then a series of small spurts. She-Ra isn’t coming, not yet, but Catra doesn’t care. It tastes delicious, and the warm, thick length feels good in her mouth. She takes another inch, flattening her tongue against the underside of the shaft.

“Catra…” She-Ra’s hand tightens in Catra’s mane. “Your mouth… so warm…”

Catra barely pays attention. She’s in her own world: a world where She-Ra’s gripping her hair, sliding slowly in and out of her mouth, leaking onto her tongue. But it’s not enough. She-Ra’s flavor is addictive, and she needs more.  _ All _ of it.

Although she’s never done this before, Catra gives it everything she’s got. Her enthusiasm must make up for her lack of experience, because soon, She-Ra’s bucking up into her mouth, nudging the back of her throat. Catra doesn’t mind. It makes breathing a little more difficult, but she sees it as a challenge. She wants to find out just how much of She-Ra’s cock she can take. She opens wider, relaxing her throat.

“Oh!”

She-Ra sighs with a mixture of relief and need. Her fingers tense on top of Catra’s head, and Catra’s chest swells with pride. The noises She-Ra’s making are  _ more _ than enough reward for the time or two she gags on accident, and she would’ve smirked if her mouth wasn’t full.

“Ahhh, wait! S—slow down…”

Reluctantly, Catra pulls back, releasing She-Ra with a wet pop. It certainly doesn’t look like She-Ra wants her to stop. Her cock strains against the empty air, bobbing under its own weight. As Catra watches, wetness wells from its tip, pooling in the divot of the puffy head and rolling halfway down the shaft. The temptation to catch the droplet on her tongue and lick up the shimmering line is almost overwhelming.

“Why?” she asks, staring at She-Ra’s twitching length. Her inner walls clench with jealousy as she imagines how it would feel in other, deeper places, stretching her open.

She-Ra flushes, looking away. “I’ve… uh, I’ve never…”

The fog lifts a little, and Catra laughs as she realizes what Adora means. “You’ve never come with it? Why not? If I grew a dick, that’s the first thing I’d do.”

She-Ra manages a faltering smile. “I’ve been pretty busy trying to save Etheria.”

Catra grits her teeth. Part of her is pissed that She-Ra would bring that up  _ now, _ of all times — and she can’t shake the heavy knowledge that Adora is trying to save the world, at least in part, from her.

She-Ra notices her hesitation and reaches down to cup her cheek. “Hey. That includes you. Especially you.”

Catra knows she should get angry. Beneath the fog of lust, she  _ is _ angry. She doesn’t need or want Adora to save her, or fix her, or anything like that, but the ache within her is too powerful to ignore. As much as she hates to admit it, she needs Adora’s help with this.  _ And judging from how hard she is, Adora needs my help, too. _

“Can you  _ please _ stop talking and let me suck your fucking cock already?”

She-Ra laughs, a pretty noise that echoes in the hallway.

“What?” Catra snarls.

“You said please.”

***

_“Please,”_ _Catra moans, sliding up and down on Adora’s fingers. “Please, fuck, please, fuck me, pleasefuckplease…”_

_ Adora watches in awe. Even though Catra’s the one on top, riding her hand like there’s no tomorrow, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen her friend — or whatever they are now — this vulnerable. It’s somewhere between Catra’s fourth and fifth orgasm, but she shows no signs of stopping, or even slowing down. She’s a quivering bundle of need, and even the lightest touches make her tremble like a leaf. _

_ “You’re beautiful,” Adora murmurs, and it’s the truth. Catra is beautiful, from the tufts of her ears down to her toes. Her freckles, her smile, her raspy voice, the way her tail twitches when she’s excited… just looking at her makes Adora’s heart ache. _

_ Catra doesn’t hear her, or doesn’t care. She’s found an angle that works for her, and her ‘pleases’ have turned into high-pitched yelps. It’s a good thing the skiff docking bay is empty between patrols, because her cries echo around the cavernous space. _

_ They get louder when Catra shoves her own hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in rough circles. Adora almost forgets how to breathe. She can see her fingers sliding in and out, stretching the swollen lips of Catra’s pussy, and she feels Catra’s inner muscles start to clench. Orgasm number five can’t be far off. _

_ “Fuck me,” Catra whines, her face screwing up with what almost looks like pain. “Fuckmefuckmefff — Aaahdora!” _

_ It isn’t the rush of heat spilling into her hand that puts a triumphant smile on Adora’s face. It isn’t the sharp, rhythmic contractions that ripple through Catra’s muscles. It isn’t the noises Catra makes as Adora applies one of her favorite techniques, scratching lightly at her front wall. It’s the fact that Catra screamed her name. _

***

This time, She-Ra doesn’t come out of the memory with a jolt. She’s content to let the past and present bleed together. One moment, Catra’s coming around her fingers, and the next, she’s pumping into the wet heat of Catra’s mouth. The movements might be different, but the feelings? Those are exactly the same.

She tries to watch Catra’s mouth as it slides up and down her cock, but keeping her eyes open is an effort. Her vision swims, and her lashes flutter rapidly against her cheeks. The pressure in her shaft is unbearable, and her balls feel like they’re about to burst. They ache with fullness, and when one of Catra’s hands cups them, she releases a startled cry.

“Ahh! T—too much…”

Catra releases her cock, placing a wet kiss on its swaying tip. “What, this?” She squeezes again, and She-Ra nearly swallows her own tongue. More fluid spurts from her cock, and she bites her lip, tensing all her muscles to keep from spilling more.

Her reaction only spurs Catra on. That warm, raspy tongue drags down the underside of her shaft, and then Catra’s nose is buried in the nest of dark blonde curls below. This time, She-Ra can’t stifle her moans. Catra is purring, nuzzling, licking, and the warm vibrations are  _ amazing. _

One of her hands flies to her cock, desperate for some kind of stimulation on the shaft, but Catra bats it away. She forms her own fist, pumping the slippery length as she continues licking and fondling.

“Mm... hard… full...” Catra mumbles between quick, excited breaths, speeding up her leisurely pace. Her fist flies faster, and she sucks one of She-Ra’s balls into her mouth, surrounding it with lightly tugging heat. When she releases it, She-Ra thinks she might leave her body. “You’re so close. I feel it.  _ Want _ it.”

She-Ra sees white. She knows part of this is Catra’s heat talking, but those words —  “I want it,” so close to “I want you,” — break down her defenses.

“Catra!”

The heat of Catra’s mouth closes around her again, on the other side this time, and She-Ra tumbles over the edge, hurtling into the most powerful peak of her life. Her balls give a heavy throb, and then the pressure releases, shooting up her shaft and spilling from the head in blissful pulses.

Catra gives one last, firm suck before detaching again. She-Ra whines, mourning the loss of warmth around such a sensitive area, but the noise transforms into a grunt of relief as a firm hand takes its place and starts to knead. Meanwhile, Catra’s mouth closes around the tip of her cock, sliding down more than half-way.

She-Ra’s spurts come faster and harder. She shoves both hands into Catra’s mane, emptying absolutely everything. Coming in Catra’s mouth is even better than coming in her fist. When Catra starts  _ swallowing  _ too _ , _ she loses it. She bucks, forgetting her attempts to let Catra lead, and pushes as deep down Catra’s throat as she can. She can’t help herself. It’s warm and tight, and the muscles flex around her in the most perfect way possible.

***

_ “Oh wow. How are you so perfect?” _

_ Catra can’t help but shiver at the words of praise. Normally, she pretends not to care about stuff like that, not from Adora or anyone else. But her heats make her weak. She can’t pretend she doesn’t crave the appreciation she gets when she makes Adora come. It feels like an accomplishment. Like she’s done something right for once. _

_ It also makes her insides clench and sends more wetness dripping down her thighs. Making Adora come turns her on like nothing else, and her need gets the better of her. She lifts her head from between Adora’s come-coated thighs and yowls, rolling onto her belly and spreading her own legs in offering. _

_ Adora is quick to take the invitation. Soon, Catra feels warm weight pressing down on her back, and a hot mouth at her neck. “My turn?” Adora mutters, nipping her pulse point. “How do you want it?” _

_ Catra raises her ass and spreads her knees wider, hoping Adora will get the message. Luckily, they’ve had some practice at this. Adora’s pelvis settles against her ass, and two fingers slip inside her, stretching her entrance just the way she likes. She buries her face in the covers, trying to muffle her screams. The bunk should stay empty at midday, but a dirty part of her almost wants someone to hear. _

_ “You feel so good,” Adora sighs, kissing her shoulder. “So warm and tight.” The compliments and hot breaths cause the ball of need in Catra’s belly to grow bigger. She mewls, clenching around the fullness inside her. It’s only been a few seconds, but she’s already on the edge. _

_ “Fuck!” _

_ Catra’s tail shoots up in the air, and another wave of pleasure hits when Adora grabs the root, using it to hold her still. “Just relax,” Adora says. “Relax and let me help you.” _

_ *** _

Catra pants into the crook of her arm, drawing desperate breaths. One cheek is smushed against the floor, while her ass and tail lift high in the air. She doesn’t remember removing her mouth from She-Ra’s cock, or rolling over and taking off her leggings. The memory must have overwhelmed them. Her thighs are sticky and trembling, and the emptiness in her core won’t stop screaming. She  _ needs _ to be filled or she’ll go insane.

To her begrudging relief, She-Ra is there to provide. The tall, statuesque blonde is every bit as strong as she looks, and she uses all that strength as she thrusts her cockhead past Catra’s entrance. Its tip is wider than anything Catra has ever taken. The stretch brings watery tears to her eyes, but also a soul-deep satisfaction she can’t quite wrap her mind around.

Her body, however, has no qualms. Despite She-Ra’s enormous size, Catra yields. Her muscles relax, and an embarrassing gush of slickness eases the way for the thick head, along with several inches of She-Ra’s shaft.

It’s hot. Firm. It feels like being skewered by a hot poker, only it’s amazing. Even the pain is delicious. Catra’s jaw hangs loose, and her eyes roll back in her head. Needy, high-pitched wails rise from her chest, noises she hadn’t known she was capable of making.

She realizes she should be embarrassed.  _ Even if I’m in heat, I can’t act like some pathetic, mewling…  _ “Ohh!” She clenches as She-Ra shoves deeper, applying pressure to the sensitive spot along her front wall. Her hips start churning. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck!” _

She-Ra interprets the cries as encouragement. Her thrusts speed up, and Catra howls. She can’t help it. Her heat has  _ never _ been this strong before, but she’s never had such a magnificent cock to satisfy her before, either. She isn’t sure she can fit the whole thing, but she desperately wants to try.

“Don’t hold back,” she mumbles, barely aware of her own words. They spill forth in a slurred stream, fueled by her basest instincts. “Harder, deeper,  _ fuck me!” _

She-Ra obliges. An open mouthed grin spreads across Catra’s face as She-Ra pounds into her, hips slapping against her ass. A hand grabs the root of her tail, and Catra squeals in delight. It hurts, but also doesn’t, just like She-Ra’s cock slamming in and out.

Spots flash before Catra’s eyes. The world spins around her, and her front claws scrape helplessly against the smooth crystal floor. When she blinks, she can almost see Adora’s face, even though that’s impossible.  _ Adora’s She-Ra. And she’s behind me.  _ But the image is convincing, and something about it digs into Catra’s chest.

“Gonna come,” she wails. “Make me… come… Adoraaah!”

There’s no holding back. All Catra can do is scream and shudder as her peak crests. Her limbs lock, and her walls pulse, milking She-Ra’s cock. She’s falling, falling, but she isn’t afraid. A beautiful weightlessness overtakes her. Fear is freedom, pain is pleasure, and vulnerability, the thing she hates most of all, feels  _ safe _ .

***

She-Ra grunts, gritting her teeth against a surge of pleasure. Catra’s pussy is impossibly tight, and it squeezes so hard she can’t pull out. She settles for short, jerking thrusts, because it’s all she can manage. The fullness in her pounds harder than her heartbeat, and her vision goes blurry.

_ Catra… coming… around me… on my — mm… cock… _

The ‘Adora’ part of her is wistful. She wishes their reconciliation, if this can be called one, had occurred under more romantic circumstances. Maybe outside under the stars, resting on a blanket, not in a strange castle trying to kill them. But the part of her that’s She-Ra can’t focus on what might have been. She’s too busy trying to shove her cock deeper. She wants Catra clasping down on every inch of her. Wants to flood Catra’s searing, silken walls with come.

“Gonna come,” she grunts, tightening her grip on Catra’s tail. “Gonna fill…”

Catra yowls, squeezing tighter than ever, and She-Ra goes rigid, shouting as thick streams of come spill from her cock. She’s never peaked like this. Never experienced anything so intense. The alternating sensations of pressure and release are amplified by Catra’s contractions, and she empties harder and faster than ever before.

It takes a long time for her to finish. Even when she does, Catra keeps fluttering around her shaft, continuing to ride the aftershocks. She mewls and squirms, rocking to keep the rhythm going.

She-Ra groans. A pang shoots through her empty cock, and she leans forward, burying her face in Catra’s backfur. She inhales, swallowing back drool. She can feel the heat of Catra’s skin beneath the short-clipped coat, and the tufts of longer fur along her spine are so wonderfully soft.

“Are you okay?” she whispers. Despite everything, she hopes she hasn’t hurt Catra. That’s the last thing she wants. “I was really rough…”

“More,” Catra chants, rocking her hips even more fervently. “More, Adora,  _ more.” _

Catra’s trying to sound annoyed, but She-Ra doesn’t miss the plea in her voice. She’s still purring, and there’s a high-pitched wheeze in it too, a vocal enticement rather than the relaxed purring Adora knows from their nights sleeping together. The noise sends more blood rushing to her shaft. It swells again inside the grip of Catra’s walls, still deliciously sensitive to every small twitch.

“Oh yes,” Catra groans, wiggling her rear and trying to scoot closer. It’s like she doesn’t want She-Ra to pull out, not even an inch.  _ “Fuck _ me. Make me yours.”

She-Ra’s brows fly up.  _ Make me yours. _ That doesn’t sound like Catra at all. The Catra she knows would never want to be anybody’s. But some dark part of her likes hearing those words. She wants Catra to be hers.

“Yes.” She pumps her hips again, trying to stay slow, but it’s a fruitless effort. Within a matter of seconds, her patience evaporates, and she’s slamming balls-deep into Catra again, with every bit of strength she possesses.

Catra squeals with delight, the fur on her tail fluffing up with pleasure. She-Ra holds it out of the way, wrapping her other arm around Catra’s belly. The tight muscles there flex every time she shoves in, and quiver when she withdraws for the next thrust.

_ This is perfect. So perfect. I want to do this forever. _

***

Catra shudders, yowling louder with each stroke of She-Ra’s cock. It doesn’t have any barbs, but it batters perfectly against her front wall and it’s  _ so _ huge that she doesn’t have any complaints. Just stretching enough to take it gives her the burn she needs.

_ Fuck… her dick… thick… throbbing... coming… _

Suddenly, that’s all Catra can think about. Remembering the hot spurts of She-Ra’s come, and how it felt flooding her core, pushes her into a second orgasm. She cries out, trembling so hard she almost collapses. Only She-Ra’s powerful arm, looped possessively around her stomach, keeps her ass in the air.

“Mine,” She-Ra growls, nipping the thin skin on the side of her right ear.

Catra shudders. Adora almost  _ never _ acts like this, but it’s driving her crazy. Maybe it’s something to do with her being She-Ra. Maybe it’s this place. Maybe it’s the fact they’ve hated each other for the past several months. But hate is the last thing on Catra’s mind. She comes so hard and long around She-Ra’s cock that her vision goes white, and her arms and legs collapse beneath her.

To her relief, She-Ra doesn’t stop once Catra falls onto her stomach. The slight change in position doesn’t even slow her down. She keeps thrusting, and Catra keeps coming, until there’s a hot, sticky puddle between her legs the size of a small lake.

A pang of need pierces Catra’s very core, but it’s not from her own orgasm. She needs She-Ra to fill her again and again. To flood her with come until she can’t hold anymore. “Inside,” she grunts, barely managing the single word.

“Hm?” She-Ra slides a hand beneath Catra’s belly, delving between her legs to find her clit. “Am inside.” She rubs in rough circles, and Catra’s wheezing, high-pitched purr grows louder.

“Fuck! No. You… come… inside…”

She-Ra goes rigid above her, then starts jackhammering at double-speed, pounding into Catra with such strength that it feels like an earthquake. The crystal floor near Catra’s left hip cracks, and she realizes She-Ra has punched the heel of her palm through it. Nevertheless, the hand on her tail remains relatively gentle. The tugging is firm, but it’s a good kind of hurt.

Catra can tell She-Ra’s restraining herself.  _ She’s so rough. But trying to be gentle. Oh fuck.  _ “Please,” she whines, squeezing down for all she’s worth. The thickness of She-Ra’s cock throbs inside her, stretching her to her absolute limit.  _ “Come.” _

“Catra!”

She-Ra’s hips snap against her ass one more time, and then it happens: a rush of fluid that hits her in all the right places. Heat floods Catra’s core, splashing against her inner walls, and this time, she doesn’t make a sound. She can’t even breathe. She’s completely at She-Ra’s mercy, and instead of frightening her, it’s  _ exhilarating. _

Catra can’t help but come again as She-Ra fills her. The warm jets cause more contractions, wild ones that course through her like shockwaves. Since she can’t reach any of Adora’s flesh, she bites down on her own forearm, tasting blood on her tongue. She doesn’t care. It only makes her clit twitch harder against She-Ra’s merciless fingers.

A peak that strong can’t last forever, but it stretches out for longer than Catra expects. By the time their shared release winds down, they’re both panting and drenched in sweat. Catra wheezes, succumbing to a few moments of exhausted peace before another urge overtakes her. She squirms beneath She-Ra, trying to roll out from under her.

With a sad sigh, She-Ra obliges. “Aww. You need to move?” Her tone is so cute and indulgent that it’s almost condescending.

Catra shoots her ex-lover an annoyed look as she flips onto her back.  _ Well, I guess we’re not ex-lovers anymore… _ Too physically uncomfortable to be embarrassed, she indulges in one of her post-sex rituals, curling her knees into her stomach and cupping her hand between her legs. She wiggles side to side, trying and failing to get comfortable for several moments.

She-Ra giggles, and Catra glares at her, tail lashing in irritation. “Hey, I just let you fuck me with a dick the size of my arm. The least you can do is not laugh.”

“I’m sorry,” She-Ra says, but she can’t hide her grin. “Your post-sex wiggles are really cute.”

“Shut up.”

Eventually, the urge to roll around stops. She sighs and sprawls out her limbs, hyperaware of the wetness leaking from her sore entrance and out through her fingers. Despite her attempts to keep She-Ra’s come inside, the fur on her thighs gets damp. She’ll probably smell like sex until she takes a bath.  _ Once we get out of here. If we get out of here. _

“Hey…”

Catra notices Adora, who has scooched up beside her. Adora, not She-Ra. She’s transformed back, and there’s no longer a cock between her legs. Catra is actually glad to see her in her original form. Something about it makes her feel slightly better, although she can’t put her claw on why. Maybe Adora is a bit less of an enemy than She-Ra, although Adora undoubtedly causes her heart more pain. “Hm?”

“Are you… okay with what happened?”

Catra sighs. “Kind of? I don’t know.”

Adora’s face falls. “Oh.”

That one, soft word threatens to break Catra’s heart — what little of it remains undamaged. “I mean, you didn’t hurt me. You helped. It’s… complicated.”

“Yeah.” Adora’s brow furrows. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“For fucking me?”

“No,” Adora huffs. Then her eyes dart away, and she softens her tone, sounding almost pathetically regretful. “I’m not sorry I left the Horde. I had to. But I’m sorry I left you.”

Part of Catra wants to bask in those words. She wants so badly to believe them, but as her need fades, she realizes they aren’t enough. _ Adora was here for me this time, but what about next time? The time after that? And not just with my heats.  _ The trust they once had is broken. It might never be the same.

Catra doesn’t respond to the apology. Instead, she crawls onto her hands and knees and goes in search of her leggings. “You did a number on these,” she says, noting a tear in one of the thighs — not to mention a dark patch between the legs.

“Sorry. She-Ra’s really strong. Sometimes I don’t realize what I’m doing.”

Catra aims a pointed glance at the crack in the floor. “Obviously.”  _ But you didn’t hurt me. _ That softens her heart a little. She-Ra could have hurt her, but didn’t. Not physically, anyway. Adora doesn’t want to hurt her. Has probably never wanted to hurt her…

_ Doesn’t that make it worse? She didn’t want to hurt me, but she did anyway. _

Catra stands and pulls up her ruined leggings, suppressing a shudder as she comes into contact with the sticky material. They smell like sex too, and she won’t be able to get the scent off until they’re well away from here. “Get that weird skirt of yours,” she says, jerking her head toward Adora’s discarded clothes. “Or pants, I guess?” She squints suspiciously. “How do the clothes even work, anyway?”

“No idea,” Adora chuckles. She retrieves her pants and starts to dress, while Catra pretends she isn’t watching too closely. She notes that the back of Adora’s shirt is slashed in parallel lines, and her thighs and ass have several bright red scratch marks, although Catra can’t remember when she left them. They look like they hurt, and she feels almost guilty about it. Almost.

“Adora?”

Adora turns, tilting her head in question.

Quickly, before she can change her mind, Catra hurries over and grabs Adora’s face in both hands. She smushes their lips together, a short and hard kiss instead of the soft, lingering one she secretly wants. Adora’s lips part beneath hers, and she steals a quick taste before drawing back with fear she doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“Thanks.”

Adora smiles. “You know I’d do anything for you, Catra.”

Catra nods stiffly. “Right.”  _ Anything except stay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the sex, I foresee the episode ending the same way it did in the actual series. Let's hope for more Catradora development in S2!!!


End file.
